


The Promise

by WillGrammer



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Bottom Noble is my jam, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long Shot, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sweat, top jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Jamie needs reassurance. Good thing Noble is there to give it to him.





	The Promise

Jamie's blue eyes peered down to see Noble's shy facial expression as he spread his legs further to allow him to push himself deeper inside of him.

 

The pace was slow though, and they were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat already. Jamie noticed how brightly Noble blushed. It was cute, how he was always like this underneath him in bed, but when on top there was no mention to this found shyness.

 

He was a giver in bed. Taking care of Jamie and putting his needs first, making sure he’d feel the maximum amount of pleasure despite what happened between them.

 

 _I lied to you and yet you let me see you like this,_ the cop thought to himself while stroking Sanfino's heated cheek, pressing a kiss to his warm forehead while he rolled his hips forward, burying himself deeply inside the shivering man.

 

A long, pleasureful sigh escaped him and lasted until he needed to take a breath as the feeling of Noble's hot walls around his member made him shiver and gasp in awe.

 

He would never get used to how good it felt.

 

“Jaime,” he heard him moan in delight, looking up to meet his gaze. His deep green eyes staring upwards while his strong arms wrapped around his bare, muscled back.

 

“You feel great. Shit… Don't stop, okay?” he told him, meeting his thrusts and letting out a loud gasp when Jamie hit his prostate directly.

 

“You know I won't.” Reagan reassured him, stretching up a hand to run his fingers through his sweaty, brown curls while Noble held his other hand tightly and squeezed it, nodding up at him.

 

“I just needed to hear you say it.” his voice was quiet. _Weak,_ even, but that wasn't caused by the pleasure they were both feeling.

 

“Noble, hey,” Jamie stared down at the man, noticing how unfocused he now was. The fear in his eyes caused his stomach to turn and his heart to swollen through his chest.

 

Leaning down to press his lips against the scar on his shoulder, he felt the way his boyfriend shivered underneath him, letting out a sigh at how gentle the kiss was. _How soft,_ against his scarred piece of skin.

 

“I'm sorry I lied to you.” tears blurred Jamie's painful expression as he met Noble's deep green eyes once again. They were open widely now, and all the cop could think about when sobbing in top of his lover was how much he didn't deserve the luxury of seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

 

To be counted on.

 

_To be forgiven._

 

“I am so, so sorry.” his voice broke while he could feel Noble's hands now rubbing up and down his back, comforting him before one hand buried his his short hair, massaging his scalp.

 

“Jamie, baby, take a deep breath. Look at me.” the former drug addict spoke softly, planting kisses against Reagan's jawline and flushed cheeks before smiling up at him when their gazes met again.

 

His hand in Jaime's hair moving down to cup his cheek, while he pressed their foreheads together.

 

Jamie took a breath like Noble guided him to while looking into his eyes, calming down when focusing on nothing but his boyfriend's voice.

 

“I forgive you. I told you before, I understand why you lied. I don't hate you for it,” he told him, letting out a gasp when feeling Jamie moving his hips forward again, waves of pleasure washing over the both of them.

 

Noble groaned low from his throat as he wrapped his legs around Jamie's waist, squeezing their hands together tighter at every thrust of the man's member inside him, every hit to his prostate drawing a delightful sob from him, to the point where his and Jamie's moans mixed in harmony and echoed through the thick walls of their bedroom.

 

“Never leave me again, please.” Noble gasped and tried to hold himself back from reaching his climax all too soon, especially now. He needed to know Jamie was close too. _To hear it. To feel it._

 

“Not a chance, Noble. I swear, God…” Jamie managed to breathe out, his hand once again moving upwards to brush Noble's curls off his forehead before pressing them together to stare down at him directly.

 

“I'll follow you anywhere. All the time.” he told him, smiling when the man bit his lip to hold back a loud cry when his member hit his bundle of nerves once more. He could feel the way Noble tightened around him now, how close he was to reach his limit.

 

_He wasn't the only one._

 

“Let me hear you, don't hold back that beautiful voice from me. Come on, Noble. Please?” Jamie moved down to kiss over the man's stretched neck, hearing him whimper before crying out when feeling Jamie's teeth against his hot skin, marking him.

 

“Jamie! Fuck, Jamie! Jamie!” the desperation in his voice was clear and it made the cop chuckle against the existing mark before coating it with saliva, and moving to suck another mark over another spot, never stopping to move his hips and hit the man's prostate, gasping in awe at the heat around him while sweat rolled down his bare back.

 

Noble's nails dug into his flesh softly while he was being pinned into the mattress with every thrust Jamie made inside him, cries and moans leaving him while his knees weakened to every direct hit to his prostate and the feeling of teeth against his neck.

 

“I love you, Jamie, I love you, I love you, I love… ah!”

 

Reaching his climax, Noble shut his eyes closed while his stomach was now covered with cum, and his hole now tightened around Jaime's member all the more, causing the man to climax into his condom with a cry as well.

 

“I… I love you, too, Noble.”

 

A few long minutes passed after Jaime pulled out of Noble, getting rid of the used condom by throwing it into the trash bin near the nightstand before he was pulled to lay on his side after Noble was done cleaning his stomach with his shirt.

 

He held Jaime close, sniffing and nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's cheek, making him chuckle as he ran a hand through his sweaty curls, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, not minding the sweat there.

 

“Thank you, Jamie.” Noble sighed happily, tingling their feet together, his hands tightening around the man's back in a possessive manner.

 

“You don't need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you, actually.” he breathed out, his blue eyes staring into Sanfino's deep green ones.

 

Noble raised a brow, unimpressed before coping Reagan's cheek, half smiling at him. “Don't tell me what to do, _officer_.”

 

‘’Are you always going to have the last word?’’ Jamie half yawned, his eyes about to fall closed, tiredness taking its toll on him. He could see Noble was struggling to keep his eyes open as well, before the man kissed him deeply, smiling wide.

 

‘’That’s a promise, Jaime.’’

 

Wrapping his arms around Noble after they both pulled away from the kiss, Reagan rested his head over Sanfino’s muscled chest, humming as his eyes finally shut down, listening to his lover’s steady heartbeat.

 

‘’I’ll hold you to it, then.’’

 

‘’I know you will,  _Jimmy_.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have the last two chapters of 'Where's The Good In Goodbye?' to finish, but I dreamed about writing this when I wake up. Luckily, I'm starting school late today, So... there yah have it. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment down below your thoughts. It means a lot to me!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! As Always, until next time.  
> -Alex.


End file.
